Rise of the Inu Sannin
by anubis93
Summary: Naruto at a young age is taken in by Kakashi as a last request from Minato Powerful Naruto Smart Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**RISE OF THE INU SANNIN**

**(A/N: I trying to think of a bloodline for Naruto please PM.)**

**CH.1 **

It was finally over the terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune had been defeated. The fourth Hokage gave his life to seal the beast within his own child a baby boy named Naruto Namikaze. Hiruzen Sarutobi (The Sandaime Hokage) looked sadly upon the boy knowing that if he was to reveal his new jinchuriki status his life would be a living hell. He also looked sadly upon the destroyed part of Konoha; even the Namikaze estate had been destroyed but not the Uzumaki estate better known as training ground 44. He had ANBU captain Inu watching the boy as he knew what hell he was about to unleash until out of the corner of his eyes he saw a brown scroll with red tips. The scroll had the kanji for 'Inu' on it and below that the kanji for 'urgent'. Hiruzen hastily gave Inu the scroll; Inu opened the scroll and read its contents. 'Dear Kakashi, I have treated you like a son when Sakumo committed suicide and when Obito died to protect you from the falling boulder. As a sensei, father figure and Hokage I ask you please take care of my little Naruto, my son. Tell Hiruzen that he is to reveal my son's jinchuriki status to only the clan heads. Koharu and Homura are to be executed on grounds of treason they revealed Kushina's position to an enemy ninja and he proceeded to rip the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal and seek to destroy Konoha he had the Sharingan and was better than most Uchiha with it.

Sincerely, Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage A.K.A Yellow Flash.

"Sandaime-sama wait!"

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Homura and Koharu are traitors. Also, don't tell the civilian counsel of the Kyuubi's true fate."

"WHAT?" Sarutobi was beyond pissed the fact that his teammates could be traitors was severely appalling like the whole Orochimaru incident and his moment of weakness. "Inu do you have proof?" Sarutobi's tone was of the same warmth as ice no longer the kind old man but rather the war hero who was called the Kami no Shinobi. "Yes, they gave away Lady Kushina's location to a rouge Uchiha or wielder of the Sharingan."

"ANBU Neko, Hebi, Saru and Tora get council members Koharu and Homura to the Torture and Interrogation building in chains."

(Council Meeting)

Hiruzen sat at the head of the table and was soon bombarded with questions. "Council members one at a time." A pink haired woman named Saikiri Haruno spoke "Hokage-sama what became of the Kyuubi?"

"The Yondaime Hokage destroyed it through a kinjutsu."

Shikaku Nara spoke "Why did it attack us?"

"It was controlled by a rouge Uchiha or Sharingan user." All heads turned on Fugaku Uchiha in suspicion. "May I remind the council that the Uchiha clan was a big factor in today's battle. The clan is innocent."

The Yamanaka clan head decided to speak "What happened to Koharu and Homura?"

"They are traitors and are a big reason of why the Kyuubi attacked. They informed the Sharingan user of the previous Kyuubi jinchuriki's location he then ripped the Kyuubi from its seal." Gasps were heard all around and soon eve the civilian council were calling for the death of Koharu and Homura calling them 'traitorous swine' and 'children of vipers'. After the Hokage assured the civilian council that the elders would be dealt with he asked the Shinobi council to stay for other matters. Shibi Clan head of the Aburame Clan spoke "Hokage-sama what is it you wish to discuss…does it concern the Kyuubi?"

Hiruzen nodded solemnly "The Kyuubi was not destroyed for no one can destroy a being of chakra… Minato sealed it in to an infant." All Shinobi present nodding knowing that who ever got chosen were fucked for life. Hiruzen spoke again "**If any of you leak information about this to anyone I will order you and your clans to be executed.**" All Shinobi shivered because they knew this was the Kami no Shinobi speaking to them.

(Hokage's Office)

"Ah Inu how is little Namikaze-kun?"

"You mean little Hatake-kun, Hokage-sama."

"Explain Inu."

"In Minato's letter he asked me to care for his child and so I shall, he will be named Naruto Hatake." Hiruzen smiled at that proclamation and quickly filled out the paper work for Naruto's adoption by Kakashi Hatake.

(3 months later)

"Wahh…Wahh…Whaa" cried little Naruto to let his father know he was hungry. "I'm coming my son." Kakashi grabbed a bottle of formula and warmed it up with a low level Katon jutsu. The food was gone in a matte of seconds 'how the hell does someone so small eat so fast. I pray to Kami-sama that he is not a ramen addict like his mother.' Naruto giggled as if sensing his thoughts Kakashi didn't know whether to smile or dread in fear. Kakashi then patted little Naruto on his back and he burped but Kakashi had to deal with the one weapon all Inuzuka's fear the stench of crap. (The true purpose of the Hatake face mask.)

(7 years later)

Today was the day, Naruto started his Ninja training three years ago when he found out he was engaged to Kibana Inuzuka, Shina Aburame and Ino Yamanaka. As Naruto sped off to the ninja academy he saw Kiba with her dog Akamaru. "Hey Kibana-chan wait up." Kibana looked behind her and saw her future mate Naruto Hatake he wore a black ANBU muscle shirt and black ANBU style pants with red medical tape and black Shinobi sandals with red fingerless gloves. Naruto checked out Kibana she wore an open gray sweater with black fur light gray shirt and darker gray pants. As they arrived at the academy Naruto saw a purple haired girl pelting rocks at a girl with shades (Ozzy style) and a light gray trench coat. "Hey you flat chested purple haired Barnie looking bitch get the fuck away from Shina-chan" Naruto growled. He ran and punched the girl in the face knocking her out cold. "Hey Shina-Chan lets get to class kay?" Naruto said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the academy.

END:

AN: I Don't own Naruto

AN: This will be a Harem so send me more girls for the harem.


	2. Chapter 2

**RISE OF THE INU SANNIN**

**A/N: INO, FEM. KIBA, FEM. SHINO, AND HINATA WILL BE IN THE PRELIMANARY HAREM BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT SOMEONE IN THE HAREM PM ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

"**NARUTO" –DEMON SPEECH**

'**NARUTO' –DEMON THOUGHT**

"NARUTO" –HUMAN SPEECH

'NARUTO' –HUMAN THOUGHT

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**STORY START**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CH. 2**

Naruto and Kibana were currently racing down the hallway to make it to class as they had just taken Shina to the infirmary to patch up her cuts and bruises from the rocks that were thrown at her by Ami and her band of misfits. Naruto finally found the classroom after 25 minutes of constant sprinting 'ahh room 125' as the Hatake clan heir and the Inuzuka clan heiress walked in the room they saw two men in shinobi uniform one had brown skin with a horizontal scar going from his left sinus cavity to his right sinus cavity with his hair tied up in a pineapple ponytail. The other man had shifty that screamed deception and dead silver hair. The ebony skinned man spoke first "Class I am Sensei Iruka and this is Sensei Mizuki." In just one look Naruto could tell what sort of man Mizuki was and it wasn't pretty. "Naruto and Shina were called out by Iruka. Naruto, Shina please introduce yourselves to the class."

Naruto stepped up first "I am Naruto Uzumaki Hatake I like training with my dad and sparring with his weird friend Might Gai, and spending time with Kibana-chan, Ino-chan and Ten-chan. I dislike rapists and some civilians, my dream is to be as strong as Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake."

Shina then stepped up to where Naruto is and said "I am Shina Aburame clan heiress to the Aburame. I like Naruto-kun, my hive and training with my family jutsu. I dislike people who kill bugs for no reason, rapists and the Uchiha's jutsu of fire. My dream is to be a strong Kunoichi that will surpass even the 'Red Death of Konoha'."

The duo then took two seats next to Kibana the Inuzuka clan heiress. "Hey guys, I see Shina-chan got all better so Naruto what are you going to do about Ino-chan she looking lonely over their. As if to emphasize her point Kibana pointed at Ino to see that she was depressed and really needed a friend at the moment. Naruto got up and walked up to Ino.

"Ino-chan…why are you here by yourself?" Ino looked up and Naruto saw her eyes were slightly red a tell-tale sign of recent crying. "Naruto-kun my friend Sakura … she was put in the hospital because she got in the way of my 'mind transfer jutsu', I feel horrible about it."

"Look Ino accidents happen so when she gets out we will go to her and express our regret but for now let us go and sit with your fellow Harem sisters my wives and relax for the time being." (All was said through a mind link)

(After school)

Naruto and Ino had left to see Sakura. As they arrived at the hospital the nurse at the front desk glared at Naruto. Naruto unleashed only a trickle of killing intent and looked at the Nurse and spoke in a monotone "listen woman and listen well. A little girl named Sakura Haruno was admitted here can you tell me her room number."

The nurse was sweating since Naruto was slightly increasing the output of killing intent. "R-r-ro-room 3-3-3-321 s-sir." Naruto nodded and left with Ino. As they entered the room they saw a girl with vibrant pink hair hugging her knees to her chest looking at the floor with dull emerald green eyes.

"S-Sakura how are you?" Ino saw her eyes and knew that look it was the look of pain. Naruto then stepped forward and hugged Sakura for he knew that was best when someone is in pain. Sakura hugged Naruto back and started to cry into his shoulder and said "Ino I saw how you were abused by your mother and how Naruto killed her because while your father was away on missions she would beat you till you had a broken bone and would verbally assault you by calling you 'weak' and 'useless'." Ino shed a tear because she would not wish that upon even her worst enemies.

"Sakura do you go to the Shinobi Academy?" When she nodded yes he grew a wide grin and said "Do you want to train with me, Ino-chan and Kibana-chan?" She nodded quickly in agreement.

(Graduation day)

Naruto had grown to 5'0" he wore a mask a muscle shirt in black and he wore black cargo pants tied with crimson medical tape at the ankles. He had a red bladed Uzumaki Ninjato that his 'Tou-san' gave him for his 9th birthday and dual Tanto strapped to the small of his back. He also wore three ninja pouches, one for Kunai, one for Shuriken and one for Explosive Tags. (Naruto Customized them himself)

Kibana wore a dark grey short sleeve shirt with black pants. She now stood at 4'9" and always had a fierce look of a wolf on the hunt when she fought. Her weapons were Smoke bombs, Kunai, Shuriken and a Katana. Akamaru had stood the same except now his Chakra reserves were High Gennin level.

Ino had grown to 4'10" she had her hair put up in a 'Lara croft type Braid' and no longer looked inexperienced to the dangers of Shinobi life. Her weapons consisted of kunai, shuriken and a Ninjato

"Ino-chan tomorrow we finally meet our Jonnin Sensei Yatta." Ino just shook her head at Naruto's enthusiasm. While Kakashi who was looking at them just thought 'Oh Naru-chan if you only knew heheh.'


End file.
